neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Peashy
Peashy (Pish in the Japanese version), also known as Yellow Heart, is a child kept at Planeptune's Basilicom in the Ultra Dimension. The Seven Sages turned her into a Console Patron Unit (CPU) and she fights against Neptune and the others. She eventually has her memory restored and returns home safely. As a CPU, she is strong, but not very intelligent. Profile Baby Peashy Appearance As a baby Peashy had large cerulean eyes and short, choppy strawberry blonde hair with a small amount of it pulled up with two large red spheres. She wore a yellow outfit with a short bib that had a bee on it and lining of brown. Personality Child Peashy Appearance As a child Peashy is a short girl with strawberry blonde hair with large red hair bobbles and cerulean blue eyes. Her clothes consist of a one piece short jumpsuit with a bee-like design accompanied with star designs on the lower half and also on the sleeves. She wears large red shoes and boxing gloves in the shape of cat paws. Personality Peashy has a very energetic and outgoing personality. She loves to play around a lot and is a bit on the rough side. She's prone to tackling others and breaking objects. These habits are shown when she frequently tackles Neptune and when she constantly ruins the dolls Plutia makes for her. As tough as she seems, she's rather emotional and cries easily. Yellow Heart Appearance Yellow Heart looks completely different from her human form. Her hair color becomes blonde and grows in length, making it past her shoulders. She not only becomes taller but her breasts also grow significantly in size (to the point of being larger than Green Heart's). She wears a white, skintight bodysuit with matching thigh-high boots and a choker, all three decorated with traces of black, red, and yellow. She has a voluptuous figure. Personality Yellow Heart's personality is almost exactly the same. The only difference is she becomes slightly more serious to a degree but still views combat as if it were nothing more than a game. Her ditzy and slow ways remained unchanged, however. Relationships Main Article: Peashy/Relationships Story Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory In Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, Peashy is taken in by Planeptune's Basilicom as a young child and is raised for several years there. Sometime later, the Seven Sages attempt to abduct Peashy, IF and Compa. Peashy is taken by Rei, but she manages to escape when the CPUs arrive. Peashy later eats a CPU Memory by mistake and she is compatible with it. Anonydeath takes Peashy from the Basilicom, claiming to be her father while Rei is her mother. They have Peashy become Yellow Heart and use her to form the nation of Eden to take the shares from the other four nations. Yellow Heart later appears when the CPUs decide to leave from the area where Abnes believed the Seven Sages were keeping children hostage. Plutia, wanting to expel some rage, HDDs into Iris Heart and attempts to use Noire as an outlet. Noire notices Yellow Heart behind her and tries to warn Iris Heart of this but is unable to convince her. Fortunately, she barely misses and tries to kill the CPUs to "please" her parents. When she lets out a large blast, she wonders where they all went before leaving the area.Afterwards,The Seven Sages made an announcement about they established a new nation,Eden,with Yellow Heart serve as it's CPU. The CPUs, wondering how she is so strong, struggle to find evidence. Fortunately, they stumble into Arfoire and Warechu, the former trying to kidnap IF again to get to Neptune. Warechu reveals that there is an external machine powering Yellow Heart greatly, and that destroying it would weaken her. The CPUs infiltrate the factory and destroy the machine. Yellow Heart arrives to battle them again, but is defeated this time due to the machine being destroyed, Yellow Heart then reverts into Peashy. However,it is revealed that Peashy was brainwashed at this point so she won't recognize her friends. Neptune and Plutia devise a plan to help restore Peashy's memory using several items related to her past. This proves successful and Peashy remembers Neptune and the others. Once she leaves Eden and becomes a CPU of Planeptune, Eden becomes no more. Peashy goes to the Hyper Dimension along with the other CPUs to stop Rei Ryghts from destroying both Gamindustris. After they just barely win and peace is finally restored, Peashy is constantly fought over by the Hyper Dimension Vert and Ultra Dimension counterpart on a daily basis. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V Generation The events of Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 mirror that of Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory with the exception of an extra chapter. Peashy joins Plutia with welcoming Neptune and the candidates to the Ultra Dimension after a month of not visiting. Peashy and Plutia explain that they are in a bit of a situation and the bring the girls into the Basilicom for more information. A month ago, all console software broke rendering games useless. A pair of unregulated developers then released mobile games that were popular but used money instead of skill to win. The goddesses suspect the two events are connected but have no proof. Bamo and Regu, the unregulated developers, then show up to confirm their suspicions and declare war on the goddesses. Neptune and the candidates decide to do some more investigation, with Peashy and Plutia wanting to come along. Peashy and Plutia get lost during the investigation. Regu shows up and offers them a chance to survive in their Sociomobilindustri, the two want to create. They have to allow Regu to use Planeptune's IP to create mobile games where micro-transactions win the game. Peashy and Plutia refuse, so Regu attacks them with monsters. The two make short work of them. Regu flees and Neptune and the candidates show. They decide to return to the Basilicom to discuss their findings. During the discussion, they decide to make better games than Bamo and Regu to counter them. It succeeds so Bamo and Regu up their brainwashing spell. Peashy and the goddesses track them down to where Tari once stood, where the two send a horde of monsters at them then flee into a game. Peashy and the other goddesses make short work of the monsters. With the Nepulus Grift, Peashy and the goddesses follow Bamo and Regu into their games. Peashy and the goddesses corner the two so they use an OOPart to power up and fight the goddesses. Peashy and the other goddesses defeat them. Peashy was content to exile the two to a southern continient to start their own nation. With that the Ultra Dimension is saved. Gameplay Main Article: Peashy/Gameplay Equipment Weapons Costumes Accessories Processor Units Skills Combo SP EX Finish EXE Drive Other Appearances Games Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 While Peashy appears in Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 as a playable character through downloadable content (DLC), she does not have any scenes in the game. Megadimension Neptunia VII She appears as one of DLC Scouts, alongside with Plutia, Kei Jinguji, Mina Nishizawa and Chika Hakozaki. MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS Zombies Main Article: Peashy/MegaTagmension Blanc Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online Main Article: Peashy/4 Goddesses Online Anime & Books Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin Peashy first appears in the later half of Volume 3. Peashy is a sleeping goddess that was recently awakened. Neptune is sent to awaken Peashy. However, ASIC got to her first and controls her with Tenshi No Koe. When Neptune arrives, she fights ASIC and Yellow Heart but was able to break the Tenshi No Koe saving Peashy who somehow remembers Neptune confusing her as this is the first time Neptune met Peashy. Peashy joins Neptune and the rest of the goddesses in celebrating the New Year. In Volume 4, Plutia, Neptune and Peashy go to the past to discover the reason why she was sleeping in the first place. Once they are in the past, they see the past versions of IF and Compa. Past IF and Compa are to deliver the Kabosu Emeralds. However, they get kidnapped by Abnes and Peashy is able to chase her down and rescue her new friends, but Abnes was able to destroy the Kabosu Emeralds. Eventually, the group make it to Past Planeptune's Basilicom where they meet Past Plutia and Peashy. Interestingly enough, Peashy is not a CPU of Planeptune, but a CPU of her own nation. Past Plutia explains that she is supposed to seal a Demon Lord, but the Kabosu Emeralds used for sealing the Demon Lord was destroyed. Therefore, Past Plutia and Peashy needs to go to sleep after making new Kabosu Emeralds. After discovering the truth of why they were sealed, Neptune, Plutia and Peashy return to their time. Due to how tired those Plutia and Peashy were from the trip, the two of them go to sleep and have no other role for the rest of the volume. Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation Main Article: Peashy/The Animation Musical Themes Audio samples do not work on iPad or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Videos V Peashy SP EXE= |-| V Yellow Heart SP EXE= |-| V Peashy EX Finishers= |-| V Peashy bonus voices= |-| B+NvZ Sample= |-| Etymology Peashy's name references the PC-Engine console (known as the TurboGrafx-16 in North America)http://www.ariablarg.tv/2012/11/interview-nisa-hyperdimension-neptunia-victory/. Quotes Main Article: Peashy/Quotes Trivia *Along with Plutia, Peashy is one of only two CPUs whose attack skills are different between Human and Goddess forms. *Several of Peashy's attack skills as Yellow Heart are references to Super Sentai/Power Rangers finishers where she finishes by turning around and poses as the enemy explodes. *The Japanese version of the TurboGrafx-16 originally known in Japan as the PC Engine holds the record for the world's smallest game console ever made. Peashy references this as being the smallest and youngest of all the CPUs. **The surprising amount of power Peashy is capable of displaying is also a reference to how the TurboGrafx-16/PC Engine was capable of producing games of quite amazing quality for its time compared to its contemporaries. *The colors of Yellow Heart's bodysuit represent the colors of the PC Engine. *Neptune calls Peashy "P-ko". This is a reference to the Sega pico which was targeted at children of the ages of 2 to 8 and Peashy looks like an 8-year-old. Note that Peashy likes to draw. This also references the Sega pico again because the pico lets children draw on it. *Peashy's bee outfit is a reference to the Hudson Soft bee mascot. *Peashy and Plutia are the only CPUs who appear in their transformed forms during cutscenes in MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS Zombies. Navigation References Category:Peashy Category:CPUs Category:Goddesses Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Ultra Dimension Residents Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin Characters Category:DLC Characters Category:Planeptune Residents